Kat vs the Cat
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: Sequel to Rocky vs. the Cat. Round two for Kat and Kit. What happens this time when Kat stops over Rocky's. Humorous. Ch. 5 Up Complete.
1. Round 2

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers aren't mind, Disney/Saban/the man in the moon owns then, I just play with them. Kit and other cats belong to me though.

**Title:** Kat vs the Cat

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Sequel to Rocky vs the Cat. Kit and Kat go another round the next time she stops over Rocky's. Who wins?

**Author's Notes:** Finally got inspiration for the sequel to RvtC. I think I've outdone myself in the weird factor. Btw, this is definitely a humorous-cracked out fic. Trust me.

* * *

Kat knocked on Rocky's door and walked in, "Rocky? Oooh Rocky," she called as she looked around for him. "One day that man is going to come home and find all his stuff's been taken, the door locks for a reason," she complained to the wall.

Kit patted into the living room; _Ape-man is that…it's YOU!!_ With a loud battle-meow, he leapt at Katherine. _Freaky cat-woman die!! _

Kat yelped and pushed the cat off him, "Oooh! That's it!! Every time I come over here, you attack me, you're history," she growled, transforming into her feline form. _I'm going to tear you to pieces! _

Kit let out a ferocious growl and arched his back, and sniffed in her direction, _Oooh… hey… you… your… come here mama! _He leapt at her, startling her.

_What? Ahh!! No!! No! No! Absolutely not!! _Kat caterwauled and ran away from Kit, high-tailing it through the house, trying to find someplace to hide.

_Come on pretty cat. I'm hot, you know you want me! _Kit called as he prowled the house for her.

About an hour later, Rocky walked in his front door, a sack of groceries in one arm, a pizza box in his other hand. "Kat?" he called, setting the pizza down, "Where you hiding at?" He took the groceries into the kitchen. "Kat? I know you're here, I saw your car out front."

Kit took that moment to saunter into the kitchen, _Ape-man! You're back! _He rubbed up against Rocky's leg. _Ape-man, I am the cat! _He purred happily.

"Hey Kit… where's Kat? You didn't get into a fight with her did you?" He asked, picking Kit up and scratching him behind his ears.

_Ahh!! I love that Ape-man, don't stop! _He purred contently.

Kat chose that moment to slink out of Rocky's bedroom and head into the kitchen. She looked up at Rocky and Kit and growled, _Rocky! I hate your cat! _

Rocky looked down, "Kat? What… did you become a cat and beat up my cat again?" He asked with a laugh, reaching down to pet her; pulling his hand back when she snapped at him. "Hey! What the… Kat that's NOT NICE!"

_Nice!! Nice!! How about what your cat did to me! _She yowled at him. _I've been violated!! _

Kit looked down at her, _you know you liked it, _he said to her, purring contently.

_I hate you! _Kat yowled. At that moment, her ears perked up as she heard Rocky's front door open and Tommy calling for him. She darted out of the kitchen and ran right past Tommy out the front door, disappearing around the corner of the house.

Tommy looked down just as a blur ran past him, "Hey Rocky man, when did you get another cat?" He asked Rocky, who had dropped Kit and was chasing Kat.

"Not mine! It's Kat!" he said distractedly as he ran past Tommy and out the door, looking for her. "Kat? Kat! Where did you go? Umm… here kitty, kitty?" He tried, searching all around.

"Hey Rocky," Tommy came up beside him, "you mind explaining to me why exactly Kat turned INTO a cat, and why she ran out of your house?"

"As to the why, well Kit can tell she can turn into a cat, and has taken to attacking her," Rocky said as he continued to search for her, "she in return gets pissed off, transforms into a cat and beats the living shit outta him."

"Why'd she run away?" Tommy asked curiously, helping him search for her.

"I have no clue. She came into the kitchen, started yowling at me, and then as soon as the door opened, she took off. Kit was pretty content though, so I don't think she beat him up.

Tommy stood up, something dawning on him, "Hey Rock… has Kit ya know?" He made a face.

"No, I can't bring myself to take him to have it done," Rocky replied, wincing. "Wait… you don't think," they both turned to stare at Kit, who'd followed them outside and was rolling around on the grass in a patch of sunlight.

Tommy shook his head, "Naw, impossible," he said dismissing the thought entirely.

Adam walked up just then, picking up Kit and petting him, "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Kat ran away," Rocky said with a sigh.

"Umm guys, Kat's 27 years old, I think it's legally impossible for her to run away," Adam replied, thinking to himself, _they've had too much sun. _

"Kat the CAT ran away," Tommy clarified.

Adam blinked a few times and stared at them in shock, "Say what?" _Definitely too much sun, _he thought again.

"Say nothing, and help us look for her," Rocky replied, his voice muffed from the bush he was looking.

"Whatever you guys say," he shrugged, put Kit down began helping them search for their missing friend.

* * *

**Author's Note2:** Weird huh? Trust me… it's just beginning. 


	2. Found

**Author's Note:** Another chapter of Weirdsville. Enjoy.

* * *

"It's been a month guys! We still haven't found Kat," Rocky said dejectedly as he sat down on the picnic table bench next to Tommy, Adam and Tanya sitting across from them. "Where could she have gone? WHY did she run away?" 

"I don't know, this is so unlike Kat," Tanya said holding her head up with an arm. "We've searched all over town, she's nowhere," she sighed. "I miss her."

"I miss her too," Adam said as he put an arm around Tanya, "But we can't just give up, I mean we've got flyers all over town, I'm sure somebody will find her. Maybe she was just upset about fighting with Kit and went to cool off and got lost."

"Adam's right," Tommy said firmly.

"I wish Kit could talk; then we could find out what happened while I was gone," Rocky said with a sigh. "Sometimes I think he CAN, just not English."

"Only you Rocky," Tanya said with a soft laugh. The laughter soon faded as everyone got lost in their own thoughts about their missing friend.

"Excuse me, are you the guys that lost that cat," a voice interrupted their musings.

"A white female with green eyes," Tanya said turning around to see a petite female standing behind them.

Rocky looked up at the woman, "Did you find her? Is she alright?"

The young woman laughed, "She's fine, I found her a few days ago, she was wandering down by the lake."

"Oh thank goodness, where is she?" Tanya asked standing up and walking over to her. "I'm Tanya by the way."

"Angie," the woman replied. "She's at my house at the moment, I'll give you my address and you can pick her up."

"Thank you so much," Tommy said walking over to her, holding a hand out to her.

"You're quite welcome, you all seemed so down when I walked up, you must really love your cat," she replied as she shook his hand. Then she rattled off her address to Adam, who was the only one of all of them who for some odd reason had a pen and scrap of paper on him. "When are you guys going to stop by and pick her up?"

"Today," Rocky replied quickly. "As soon as possible," he added.

She smiled, "I've got class in an hour, but my mother will be there all day, I'll call her and let her know to expect you," she said laughing internally as bid them all goodbye and headed for Angel Grove University.

It was decided that Rocky and Tommy would be the ones to go pick up Kat. Rocky knocked on the door and immediately a petite older version of Angie answered the door. "Oh hello, you must be the ones who lost their pretty kitty," she said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am, I can't tell you how glad we are that you found here," Tommy replied smoothly.

"Where is she?" Rocky asked eagerly.

"She's sleeping, poor dear, she's been exhausted lately," the lady said as she walked off to go grab Kat. She brought her back to the door, "Look pretty kitty, you're daddies came to find you."

Kat looked up at them, _Oh great… they found me… wait… daddies? _If cats could laugh, she would have been snickering like crazy at that moment.

"Daddies," Rocky choked out, his face going beet red as he looked at Tommy, giving him a 'what the…' expression.

"Thank you ma'am," Tommy managed with a straight face as he took Kat out of the woman's arms, "Wow… Kat, you've gotten umm… a bit chubby," he said as he looked into her face.

_Did he just call me fat? The nerve! _She growled and swatted at his face.

"Whoa!" Tommy quickly handed Kat off to Rocky. "She's moody," he accidentally commented aloud.

"You'd be moody too if you were having a litter of kittens," Angie's mother replied with a laugh. "Just be lucky you can't."

"She…" Rocky stuttered, looking at Kat in shock, his jaw literally falling open.

"Kitten," Tommy's voice cracked, staring at Kat in awe.

Kat meowed, _yes kittens! Thanks to that stupid cat of Rocky's! _

"She must have had some fun while she was out prowling the town," Angie's mom said with a laugh.

"Fun…" Rocky echoed. He shook his head, "Thank you very much ma'am… we need to be going."

"Yes, thanks again, please tell Angie we said thanks again as well," Tommy replied as they headed towards his jeep. "Wow," he said once they were in the car.

Rocky picked Kat up so he could look her in the face, "Don't you every run off like that again! We were worried sick, now you better change back when we get home," he scolded.

Kat growled at him and swatted at his nose, scratching him, _I can't you moron! Don't you think if I could have, I would have! Sheesh!! I've had 3 year olds carrying me around for the last two days, definitely NOT my idea of fun, _she thought angrily.

"I don't know if she can man," Tommy said thoughtfully as they headed to Rocky's. "I mean, she's pregnant with kitty babies, I think she's gonna have to wait out the pregnancy, and possibly wait till after she weans the kittens to transform back.

"Look on the bright side Kat; it's only a 9 week pregnancy, plus 6 weeks of nursing. That's only about 4 months, it could be worse, it could be 9 MONTHS," Rocky said trying to placate the growling feline in his lap. He yelped when Kat calmly dug her claws into his leg. "Moody pussy cat," he grumbled under his breath.

"I don't think you helped the situation any Rocko man," Tommy replied with a chuckle.

"Hey! Kit… and Kat!! Kit-Kat!" Rocky exclaimed with a chuckle. "Hey Kat, when you have your kittens, we can name them Reese and Pieces! Or Hershey and Kisses!" He yelped again when Kat bit his arm. "Sheesh, come on Kat, its funny," he whined.

Tommy smiled, "Maybe one of us should take Kat till she has the kittens," he suggested to Rocky, "That way you stand the chance of living through the pregnancy. I'm not so certain that Kat wouldn't claw you to death in your sleep."

_You're damn right I would; _Kat growled and then butted her head up against Tommy's arm.

"Be nice Kat, it's not Rocky's fault you're knocked up" Tommy said scratching her head.

Kat nipped him, _it is too! His damn cat is the one that knocked me up; _she yowled and climbed into the backseat of the jeep. _Maybe Tanya will take me, I don't wanna stay with them, _she thought to herself as she curled up and went to sleep as they headed for Rocky's.

* * *

**Author's Note2:** Well, Kat's returned, bearing a few unexpected surprises. Hope you are enjoying this cracktastic fic. Guess what, it'll get weirder. 


	3. Paybacks

**Author's Note:** Let the weirdness commence!! Rocky gets what's coming to him.

* * *

Kat was sunning herself on the couch; _I can't believe Tanya's landlord wouldn't let her have pets! Adam…_she growled softly to herself, _I'm allergic to cats my ass, he never sneezed around me before. Cop out, that's what it is…_She shifted on the couch, and meowed as Rocky walked in the house, _I still hate you. _

Rocky smiled down at her, "Hey Kat, and how are you feeling today?" he asked, petting her gently and held a hand to her belly, feeling the kittens kick. "Aww, they are kickin' the crap out of you aren't they," he chucked and pulled his hand away before she could bite him.

Kat hissed at him, _Paybacks Rocky, paybacks. _She got up and hopped down off the couch, belly wiggling as she padded into the kitchen.

That night, she was sleeping in the living room and she let out a loud yowl, _Oww!! Ooh…I think it's happening! _She snickered inside her head, _paybacks Rocky, _she got up outta her kitty bed and ran into Rocky's room, hopping up onto the bed and curling up there.

Rocky rolled over, "Wha… huh?" He mumbled rubbing at his sleep crusted eyes. Suddenly Kat gave a loud yowl and out popped her first kitten. "Ooh shit!! Kat!! Why on my bed?" he whined scooting out of the bed as fast as he could. He looked over just as Kat began cleaning the kitten off, "Ooh I think I'm gonna be sick," he moaned running out of the bedroom.

_Sick? He's not the one having to do this, _she grumbled to herself as her cat instincts took over and she began to take care of the first kitten.

The next morning, Rocky answered the knocking on his door with a mumbled, "S'open!" He looked up from the lying position he had taken on the couch when Kat went into labor.

"Kitty update?" Tanya asked with a smile as she poked her head in the door.

"Don't know, haven't gone in the bedroom since she decided to have them on MY BED!" He grumbled.

Tanya began to giggle, trying to cover her mouth to prevent it but it was to no avail. "She… on your bed? Ooh my goodness, that's too funny!"

"Says you, it wasn't YOUR bed," Rocky grumbled.

"Oooh you poor baby," Tanya said holding out a peace offering, a large cup of coffee.

"She just like splatted them out all over my bed," Rocky cried indignantly, taking the coffee, picking up Kit, who was still sleeping peacefully on his legs, and going into the kitchen.

Tanya just shook her head, rolling her eyes as she headed into Rocky's room, making a face at the stain on Rocky's bed, "Kat… that wasn't very nice you know," she said with a soft laugh. "Knowing Rocky though, he probably had it coming," she laughed. She looked down at the litter of 4 kittens that were curled up against Kat's stomach. "Awww, Kat, they are beautiful!"

Kat looked up at her through slatted eyes, and let out a tired half-hearted meow, _they are, aren't they; _she sighed and closed her eyes fully.

Tanya sat down on the edge of the bed and looked carefully at her kittens. One snow white just like her mommy, one calico like its daddy, one that was nearly a uniform chocolate brown, and one tiny little runt that was blonde with tiger stripes. She reached over and gently scratched Kat's head, "Good job sweetie…" she murmured before getting up and heading into the kitchen.

Rocky looked up as Tanya walked in, "How many did she have? Are they okay? Are they boys or girls?"

Tanya laughed at the boy-like eagerness in his voice now that he was awake, "She had 4, they seem just fine, all of them are nursing, and I can't tell if they are boys or girls, we shouldn't touch them for a few weeks. At least until their eyes open," Tanya said patiently.

Kit chose that moment to waltz into the bedroom and jump up on Rocky's bed, _Ooh… new cats in the house…_he made a move towards Kat and the kittens.

Kat's ears flew forward and she opened her eyes, growling softly, _Back off bucko, stay away from them, _she hissed.

_I was just curious, _Kit tentatively sniffed as close as he could get without Kat growling at him.

_Curiosity killed the cat, _Kat replied, hissing at him again before leaning over to clean her babies.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kat finally took pity on Rocky and moved the kittens from his bed, to her kitty bed in the living room. She was keeping an eye on them as they slept and looked up as Rocky and Tommy came in. "Awww… look, Reeses is on top of Pieces," he said with a laugh.

Kat snorted, _I can't believe they decided to name my kids those outrageous names! Reece's, Pieces, Hershey, and Kisses. _

Tommy laughed, "They are so cute," he said kneeling down by Kat and petting her. "A few more weeks you can come back to us," he said as she butt his hand.

_The sooner the better, _she said as she began to purr.

"So, I scheduled Kit's appointment to go get…" Rocky trailed off.

"Poor guy, he's gonna get his manhood chopped off," Tommy said sadly as he looked over at Kit, who was sunning himself on the floor.

_Good, he deserves it, _Kat thought as she walked back over to the kittens, which had woken up and were demanding her attention. _Sheesh, relax guys, I'm here, you guys aren't going to starve. _She said to her kittens as she lay down and allowed them to fight for nursing space. _Guys! There's enough nipples for everyone, stop pushing, _she chided gently.

* * *

**Author's Note2:** The whole Kat having the kittens on Rocky's bed, true story. My cat Tabby decided she wanted to have her kittens on my mom's bed, so 3am; she jumps up there, lets out a howl and starts delivering babies.

**Author's Note3:** This chapter wasn't so much with the weird, I more than make up for that in the next chapter, I promise. Just remember, the first year of a cat's life, it ages the equivalent of 15 human years.


	4. You're Back!

Another few weeks passed, and Rocky opened the door to his house, stopping short when he saw a distinctly human Kat sleeping on his couch. He dropped the bag of kitten food he was carrying, "Kat! You're back!" He exclaimed, running over to her and hugging her.

Kat was startled out of her sleep and instinct took over and she swung at him, "Rocky!" she yelped once she realized who was 'attacking' her. "Don't do that!" She hugged him, and then began hitting him. "You're," smack, "stupid," smack, "cat," she continued smacking him.

"Ow! Ow! I'm sorry! Ow! Kat! Stop!!" he finally whined, catching her hands. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for Kit to knock you up, sheesh!"

Kat sighed and hugged him again, "I forgive you, now that you got that monster fixed," she said with a soft laugh. "Oooh, I've missed you guys," she said happily.

"We've missed you too," Rocky said letting her go. "How's it feel to be back?"

"Good," Kat said with a laugh. "I didn't think I'd ever get to change back," she said with a sigh, stretching herself out in the sun on the couch and letting out a feline-like purr of contentment.

Tommy, Adam, and Tanya walked through the door. "Rock…" Tommy trailed off, staring at Kat, blinking twice to be sure he wasn't seeing things. "Kat!" he exclaimed as they all made their way over to Kat, tackling her in a group hug.

Kat laughed, "Guys!! You're squishing me," she exclaimed, but hugged them all tightly none the less.

"I missed you!" Tanya said happily. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Yeah, it was too quiet around here without you," Adam said with a smile.

"So says the man who's allergic to me," Kat remarked, laughing as Adam turned red.

"So where are the kittens?" Tommy asked, looking around the living room for them.

"Playing with Kit in the kitchen, they are annoying the hell out of him, which is good," Kat said with a nod.

"Good… I brought my camera," he said with a smile. "Rocky, we're still putting the flyers up at the grocery store right?"

"Wait… flyers? Pictures? Why?" Kat asked curiously.

"To find homes for the kittens," Tommy said obviously.

"What? NO!" Kat exclaimed, smacking him.

"Ow! Why not?" Tommy asked frowning as he rubbed his arm.

"They're my kids!" Kat said hitting him again.

"Kat, they are kittens," Tommy replied moving out of harms way.

"You are NOT getting rid of my kids!" Kat said following him, smacking him again and again. "I'm not going to just shove them aside like I don't want them!"

"Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay! It was just an idea, I didn't think you wanted to be saddled with four kittens, I'm sorry!" Tommy exclaimed, holding his hands up to fend her off.

Kat growled at him, that was the only explanation of the sound she made, "Leave my kids alone," she said hotly, going into the kitchen to see them.

Tanya smacked Tommy upside the head, "Brilliant idea dummy!"

"It was Rocky's idea!" Tommy said moving away from Tanya as well.

Tanya moved towards Rocky, who saw her coming and moved behind Tommy and Adam, "They are just kittens!" He exclaimed.

Adam watched Kat walk back into the kitchen, all four kittens following her, "Yeah, but they came from Kat, so they are kinda like her kids, besides… Kat's not exactly a cat," he said thoughtfully.

"Right, she's a person who can turn into a cat," Tanya said smiling as the kitchens climbed into Kat's lap when she sat down.

"Come on guys, next thing you guys are going to be saying is that her kittens are gonna turn into people," Rocky scoffed.

"Rocky, you turned into a plant once, don't you know by now, anything's possible," Tommy said with a laugh.

"I'm taking my kids home with me," Kat said glaring at Rocky. "I can't believe you wanted to get rid of them!"

"I'm sorry! It was just an idea, please don't hurt me," he begged, moving once again behind Adam and Tommy.

Kat humphed in his direction and stood up, gathering up her kittens, "I'm going home, I'm dying for a shower" she sighed, "Self-cleaning just doesn't cut it."

Author's Note: Another fairly not weird chapter, I think I'm loosing my touch. Anywho, the next chapter is definitely on the weird scale.


	5. Mom!

**Author's Note:** Let the weirdness commense!

* * *

Kat sat down on the floor of her living room, her kittens crawling all over her and each other. "Oooh, did you guys have a happy first birthday?" She asked petting Kisses, picking her up and rubbing noses with her. Hershey climbed up onto her shoulder and she picked him up too, "Okay, okay, I didn't forget you either Hershey, I can't believe they trained you guys to those names," she said with a sigh.

She looked down to see Reece's and Pieces tumbling around in front of her, "Reece's stop picking on your sister," she scolded, putting down the other kittens to break them up. Reece's batted at her hand and meowed, "Don't talk back to your mother," she said, and then laughed at herself. "You guys probably don't even understand me in this form," she said as she stood up. "Good night guys, be good," she said heading to her bedroom.

Later than night, Kat was roused awake by a yowl and then a distinctly human yelp. "What the…" she trailed off, creeping slowly out of her bedroom, wondering if someone had managed to break into her house. She peered into the living room and nearly fainted at the sight in front of her. "Oh my…"

"MOM!!! Reece's hit me!" A young woman, who couldn't be more than 15, exclaimed. She was wearing a kaki-colored skirt, a yellow shirt with black strips on the sides, and her waste length hair was a light blonde, with streaks of brown, black, red that seemed natural.

"Not true!" The young man she was holding off exclaimed. He was clad in black chinos, a tight black t-shirt, and his hair was a multitude of colors, black, blonde, red, brown, in no discernable pattern.

"Mom! It so was true!" The girl replied, stomping her foot. She glared at the boy and tackled him.

"Ahh! Mom! Pieces is attacking me!" The boy shrieked as they landed on the floor with a loud thump.

Kat shook her head, staring still at the seen in front of her, "My…I… oh…" she tried to get a sentence out, but she couldn't believe her eyes. Then, instinct kicked in. She got up and pulled the girl off him. "Pieces knock it off, go sit on the couch," she said pointing. She looked down at Reece's and hauled him up, "You… on the other side of the couch."

"But mom!" They both cried together as they sat down on the couch, arms crossed, sulky expressions on their faces.

"Stop" Kat held her hand up, "Where are your siblings?"

Pieces shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't seen them," she said scratching at her ear.

"Pieces, stop honey…" Kat said putting a hand on her head. "You're not… you… just," she took a deep breath. "I'm going to go find your brother and sister," she said heading for the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen she stopped, staring at the floor, curled up with each other were a young man and a woman. The young man was dressed similarly to Reece's, except his hair was a uniform dark brown. The young woman on the other hand, was in a pair of white shorts and matching tank top, her hair completely white. "Hershey and Kisses," Kat said with a sigh and knelt down. "Kids… wake up," she said shaking them slightly.

Kisses opened her bright blue eyes and looked around, "Mom? What?" She yawned and streatched, rolling away from her brother. "Whoa… things just got a lot smaller," she said looking around.

"No honey, you got a lot bigger," Kat replied helping her to her feet as Hershey slowly woke up, and stood up. He scratched at his ear and then stopped, looking at his hands. "Whoa! Mom! We're…" he trailed off, looking at her.

"Somehow, this is all Rocky's fault," Kat grumbled nodding her head towards the living room. "March, your brother and sister are in there." She watched them scamper into the living room, and listened to them talk animatedly amongst themselves. Now that things were settled down, it was time to freak out. "My kittens just turned into teenagers!!!" she exclaimed. She grabbed her phone and begin dialing numbers.

An hour later, Tanya, Rocky, Tommy, and Adam were all at her apartment, staring in complete disbelief at the four teenagers sprawled out across her living room. Kat walked over to Rocky and began hitting him in the arm repeatedly, "I don't know how, but somehow, this is all your fault, all of it!"

Rocky yelped and tried to get away from her, but she had him backed into a corner, "Kat! How is this my fault? I didn't know they were going to turn into people, I swear!"

"I don't know, but it is!" Kat exclaimed, venting out her frustration and stress on him.

Finally Tommy had pity on Rocky and gently pulled Kat off him, "Easy tiger," he said with a chuckle. "It's not really his fault, I mean what are the odds," he said holding her off long enough for Rocky to escape and hide behind Adam.

"What am I going to do now? I have 4 teenagers!!" Kat exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

Reese's chose that moment to pull Pieces hair, snickering as he quickly pulled his hand back and pretended he was engrossed in what was on TV. Pieces leaned over and punched him, in the arm, hard. "Mom!" Reese's cried out, "Pieces hit me!"

"He pulled my hair!"

"I did not!

"You did too!" She exclaimed, hitting him again and again.

"Ow! Stop it! Ow! Mom!!!!!"

Rocky watched the scene unfolding before him. "She takes after her mother," he said holding his arm in sympathy.

Adam laughed, "Rocky, you've dug yourself deep enough, haven't you," he said smacking his friend and walking over to pull them apart. "Alright, break it up you two," he said pulling Pieces off her brother.

Pieces turned around, ready to pounce on whoever broke up their fight when she stopped, looking up at Adam, "Hi" she said with a sweet smile. "I remember you, _you _use to pet me all the time," she purred, putting a hand on his arm.

"I… um… wow… um… Kat? A little help here please" Adam stuttered, pulling his arm back and slowly backing away.

Tanya laughed, "Kat, your daughter is trying to seduce Adam," she said tapping Kat on the shoulder.

Kat sighed, "It's that whole puberty thing," she said walking over to Pieces, "Back off," she scolded. "He's too old for you, now go sit down."

Pieces growled and tried to stare her mother down, but finally submitted and walked back over to the couch, mumbling under her breath as she brooded.

Kisses noticed Tommy and walked up to him, "I remember you," she said staring at him.

Tommy put his hands up as if to ward her off, "Ooh no, no, no, no," he said quickly, backing up right into the wall.

"_You _were the one who kept hiding my toys up on the fridge," she said smacking him. "It wasn't funny," she hissed before going over to sulk next to her sister.

"Okay, this is getting way too weird," Kat said as the phone rang, "Who on earth is calling me at 3 in the morning," she thought to herself as she went to answer the phone.

* * *

Kat rolled over in her sleep, grumbling as the phone rang. "Hello?" she mumbled opening her eyes with a start. She sat up in bed and looked around her bedroom. "Oh my god…" she trailed off.

"Kat? Are you okay? Hello?" Rocky's voice interrupted her train of thought.

"What? Oooh, sorry Rocky, yeah, I'm alright," she said looking at the clock, which read 9am. "You wouldn't believe the dream I had," she said running a hand through her sleep-tangled hair.

"Why don't you come over for breakfast and tell me about it? I have to go to the store, but I'll leave the door open for you."

"Sure I'd…" Kat trailed off, remembering how her dream started. "Ya know what Rocky, why don't you come over here, I'll make breakfast instead," she said quickly.

"You know I never refuse free food," he said with a laugh. "I'll see you in a bit."

Kat hung up the phone and got up, quickly checking her entire house for kittens. When she didn't find any she collapsed onto the couch with a sigh of relief. "Thank god. Now, to make sure Rocky gets that stupid cat fixed," she said with a nod of her head.

* * *

**Author's Note2:** There you have it folks. My cracktastic story has come to an end. You didn't think something THAT weird could acutally happen did you? LOL 


End file.
